leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos and Order/Nightbringer
Lore "Loved your work on a primordial universe. Very avant-garde."| }} "The world will begin again under Order or Chaos."Order vs Chaos 2017 ;Beings of Chaos * * ** * * Trivia General= * Order VS. Chaos duality between and is a reference to and lore. * is a divine being of chaos born from the aftermath of the battle between and . ** A blade resembling 's can be seen after she casts * and are far-flung, deific descendants of the original cosmic entities, and . They are the last two descendants, making their war the end of their own universe's mythology. Both have become mortal (to a small degree), and have twisted their ancestors' original purposes to suit more personal needs. God-Kings, Dawnbringers, and Nightbringers |-| Skins= Aphelios NightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Lee Sin NightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Lee Sin Lee Sin PrestigeNightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Lee Sin Prestige Edition Soraka NightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Vladimir NightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Vladimir Media Videos= ;Related Videos VFX Folio Nightbringer Soraka| |-| Gallery= Night & Dawn Promo 01.jpg|Night and Dawn 2019 Promo (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 02.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 03.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 1 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 02.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 2 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 03.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 3 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 04.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 4 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 05.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 5 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 06.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 6 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 01.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 02.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 03.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 04.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 02.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Lee Sin Nightbringer Model 01.png|Nightbringer Lee Sin Model Lee Sin PrestigeNightbringer Model 01.png|Prestige Nightbringer Lee Sin Model Soraka Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Concept 02.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 03.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 04.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 05.png|Nightbringer Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vladimir Nightbringer Model 01.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Model |-|Summoner Icons= Night & Dawn Event profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Night & Dawn Event Pass profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Pass Night & Dawn Event Prestige Points profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Prestige Points Nightbringer Soraka profileicon.png|Nightbringer Soraka Nightbringer Aphelios Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Border Nightbringer Lee Sin Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Lee Sin Border Nightbringer Vladimir Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Border Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma Nightbringer Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Yasuo Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Night & Dawn Ward.png|Night & Dawn |-|Emotes= I Laugh At You! Emote.png|I Laugh At You! de:Versus (Skinreihe)/Flammende Finsternis Category:Aphelios Category:Lee Sin Category:Soraka Category:Vladimir Category:Chaos and Order Category:Alternate Universe